No Longer Speaking
by Levicchi Ackerman
Summary: Traduction. La guerre est finie, mais Levi ne peut pas dire au revoir.


Bonjour/Bonsoir, me revoilà enfin le bac est passé, l'année est finie, je suis a nouveau tranquille ^^

Me revoilà avec de nouvelles traductions. En premier un flicket de 3 One Shot de everythingsshiny que vous pouvez retrouver sur Ao3 (les liens sont sur mon profil) qui seront postés séparément comme l'auteur l'a fait. Le premier que voici s'appelle No Longer Speaking, le suivant But Talking Enough et le dernier To Make it Work.

J'ai traduis au mieux ce premier OS, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Rating : K

Pairing : Erwin x Levi

Résumé: La guerre est finie, mais Levi ne peut pas dire au revoir.

* * *

No Longer Speaking

C'est fini.

Près d'une décennie passée à lutter contre les titans. Plusieurs années à essayer d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, plusieurs années à se cacher de la brigade anti-humaine et du gouvernement sans savoir s'il se réveillera le lendemain. Après toutes ces années, c'est enfin terminé.

Et Levi se trouve à avoir du mal à l'accepter.

Les jeunes membres du Bataillon d'Exploration furent transférés dans les différentes branches de l'armée, mais les membres les plus âgés sont encouragés à prendre leur retraite. La reine a même émis des fonds publics pour assurer leur retraite et un petit merci pour l'avoir aidé à gagner le trône. Tout le monde est ravi. La caserne du Bataillon d'Exploration à été pleine de discussion sur ce que tous feront après leur départ en retraite, sur la reconnaissance de ne plus jamais avoir de nouveau affaire avec les titans. Mais Levi se retrouve incapable de prendre part à leur excitation. Si on leur donnait le choix, Levi choisirait les titans plutôt que de partir un jour en retraite.

Levi ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il va faire comme un homme à la retraite. Il ne sait même pas où aller. Il n'a pas une personne, mais les autres membres du bataillon d'exploration. Et il doute qu'ils veuillent vivre leur retraite paisible avec lui.

À vrai dire, Levi ne sait pas qui il est sans le Bataillon d'Exploration. Sa vie est devenue tellement ancrée dans la lutte qu'il ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il allait faire d'autre seul avec lui-même. Il a oublié ce que ça fait que d'avoir un but à côté de vaincre les titans. Sans cela, il n'est même pas sûr de savoir qui il est.

Donc Levi ne veut pas prendre sa retraite. Mais il ne le dit à personne, de toute façon, il ne peut pas le faire. Non seulement parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, mais aussi parce que Levi à perdu sa voix.

C'est d'une certaine manière une ironie déprimante. Levi, qui avait toujours eu un mot de choix pour tout le monde, qui a toujours laissé savoir ce qu'il pensait, ne peut plus parler. Il y a un an, un membre de la police militaire a réduit sa gorge. Ce fut un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort. Depuis lors, il n'a plus été en mesure de faire le moindre bruit.

Et dans un sens, ça rend la perspective de la retraite encore pire. Il envisage les longues années devant lui, silencieuses et solitaires, incapable même de parler à qui que ce soit. Il n'est pas dans une situation où il acceptait cette idée, mais il n'a pas d'autre option.

Donc Levi reporte l'inévitable aussi longtemps que possible. Il reste dans la caserne du Bataillon d'Exploration pendant des mois après la fin de la guerre. Il prend son temps pour trouver une maison, empaqueter et emballer ses biens. Tout le monde part autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que deux personnes laissées dans le bâtiment, lui-même et Erwin.

* * *

Ils ne se parlent pas au cours des derniers jours. Puis de nouveau, ils ne peuvent pas. Levi ne peut pas parler, et alors qu'il a pris l'habitude d'écrire des notes à tout le monde, il ne peut pas le faire pour Erwin. Erwin ne peut plus voir. La police militaire là torturée, et quand il est sorti de cette épreuve, sa vue lui avait été prise. Et donc, après des années d'effort de communication entre eux deux, Erwin et Levi ne peuvent plus tenir une simple conversation.

Donc ils vivent l'un autour de l'autre, en passant sous silence, jusqu'à ce que le dernier jour avant leur départ à la retraite ne commence. Le bâtiment doit être vidé à terme, et une date avait été fixée à laquelle tout le monde doit être parti. Maintenant, il est une journée proche de cette date, et tout le monde a disparu.

Le silence du bâtiment est maintenant inquiétant. Il n'y a pas de nouvelles recrues qui courent autour, pas de soldats qui passent sur le chemin de l'entraînement en force, ou de repas, ou des tâches, pas même les chevaux hennissant dans les écuries. Juste des chambres vides et les échos de la seule vie a laquelle Levi avait toujours senti qu'il serait destiné.

Il avait déjà dit au revoir à tous ceux qui signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Il y a une seule personne à gauche, et il serait le plus difficile de tous.

Levi frappe à la porte de son bureau et attend qu'Erwin l'invite à entrer.

Le bureau est presque nu. Les étagères sont vides, le bureau est vide, mais pour un couple de boîtes en bois. Les tiroirs d'Erwin sont ouverts, apparemment en train d'être vidés. Le spectacle fait mal.

Peut-être aussi douloureux est la vue d'Erwin regardant aveuglément dans la distance, ses yeux bleus ternes et assombris. Il se tient debout avec sa main restant en appui sur le bord d'une boîte. Le soleil est lumineux au travers de la fenêtre derrière lui. Il souligne la poussière voletant dans l'air et donne un air brillant, comme le feu de qualité aux cheveux d'or d'Erwin. Levi souhaite qu'il puisse décrire comment Erwin a une allure noble et fière. De cet angle, le moignon du bras d'Erwin est caché. Il ne ressemble pas à un vieux soldat mutilé. Il ressemble à un commandant. Il ressemble à un roi.

Levi souhaite qu'il puisse en dire autant, mais il ne peut pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses que Levi souhaite pouvoir dire. Souhaite qu'il eût dit quand il le pouvait. Mais la chance était partie.

Levi avait toujours admiré Erwin, l'avoir toujours respecté. Comme le temps passait, le respect se tourna vers la dévotion. L'admiration était tournée vers la crainte. Et peut-être qu'ils se sont tournés vers un peu plus. Mais Levi est habile à cacher ses émotions, même à lui-même, et de devenir émotionnellement attaché avait été une chose dangereuse. Il y a toujours eu la chance qu'ils meurent le lendemain.

Maintenant que cette chance a finalement été éliminée, ils ont dû quitter l'autre.

"Qui est-ce ? ", Demande Erwin. Ensuite, "Levi, c'est toi ?"

Levi hoche la tête par habitude, puis se souvient qu'Erwin ne peut pas le voir. Alors il traverse le bureau, se demandant ce qu'il projette exactement de faire.

"Tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? ", Dit Erwin. "Je reconnais tes pas."

Levi s'arrête en face du bureau d'Erwin. Le mobilier en bois sépare les deux hommes comme il le faisait souvent dans le passé. Levi repose ses mains sur la barrière et souhaite de toutes ses forces qu'il puisse parler.

"Qui a-t-il ? ", Demande Erwin.

Levi veut tant pouvoir lui répondre, tout lui dire. Pour lui dire merci, pour lui dire au revoir, pour lui faire savoir que personne sur cette terre n'est aussi importante qu'Erwin. Et les émotions maudites sont à la hausse en lui, celles qui lui font remarquer chaque détail du visage d'Erwin et chaque petit mouvement, celles qui font qu'en regardant simplement l'homme, il se sent spirituel. Cette fois-ci, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Levi n'enterre pas ses émotions. Il leur permet de se laver sur lui, parce qu'Erwin ne peut pas le voir, et il ne peut rien dire accidentellement étant muet. C'est la dernière fois qu'il se penchera sur Erwin, donc il le regarde ouvertement et son cœur, tellement habitué à la perte, brisé tant de fois, se fissure juste un peu plus.

"As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? ", Demande Erwin. Sa voix semble être devenue un peu plus calme.

Levi a tant besoin, mais il ne peut rien demander de tout ça, et donc il fait la seule chose qu'il peut penser. Il approcha sa main sur le bureau et se saisit de celle d'Erwin.

Erwin regarde vers le bas par habitude, ses yeux ternes ont souligné aujourd'hui le contenu de la boîte. Mais il ne tire pas. Il tourne simplement sa main pour tenir celle de Levi et de rendre un peu plus confortable la poignée.

Et il dit, perspicace comme toujours, "Tu vas aussi me manquer."

Levi déglutit difficilement, mais il ne va pas crier putain. Il doit être capable de gérer cela, un adieu. Il a perdu tellement de personnes, pourquoi quitter Erwin à un tel impact sur lui ?

"Peux-tu venir de l'autre côté du bureau ? ", Demande Erwin. "La distance est un peu gênante." Et Levi obéit, parce qu'il obéit toujours, et cette dernière demande est exactement ce qu'il veut, de toute façon.

Levi permet brièvement à sa main de voyager autour du bureau, mais une fois qu'il est assez proche, il prend à nouveau. Cette fois, Erwin est prêt. Il offre sa main à Levi, leurs paumes se collent ensemble. Levi serre la main d'Erwin, laisse son pouce voyager sur ses articulations. Il lève son autre main et la pose sur le dossier du siège d'Erwin, se concentrant sur la chaleur de la main de celui-ci dans la sienne.

"Levi, " respire Erwin. Il parle de façon inattendue, et Levi le regarde, inquiet. Puis Erwin dit, "As-tu un endroit où aller demain ?"

Levi lui serre la main dans la confirmation. Il avait acheté une petite maison à quelques pâtés de maisons du quartier général du Bataillon d'Exploration pour y rester pendant sa retraite.

"Était-ce un oui ?" Levi lui serre la main de nouveau. "Je vois. Bien" Mais Erwin semble concerné. Il est subtil, mais Levi connaît Erwin. Il sait que le léger sillon sur son front signifie qu'il n'est pas heureux.

"Levi", Erwin dit lentement, "tu es un bon soldat et un grand homme. L'humanité te doit beaucoup, mais je te dois plus. Et moi. . . Je te souhaite tout le meilleur dans ta retraite."

Levi regarde Erwin. Les mots sont normaux, mais Erwin semble toujours en colère, plus contrarié que ce a quoi il se serait attendu. Sa mâchoire est serrée et son regard vierge est stable, et il est tellement contrôlé qu'il ressemble à Levi presque comme s'il était de retour d'une mission.

Levi veut retourner les mots d'Erwin, et de lui donner beaucoup plus, mais les mots ont disparu et tout ce qu'il a est son contact. Il serra un peu plus la main d'Erwin, dirige son pouce sur les doigts de celui-ci et vers le bas à travers le côté de sa paume. Mais qui n'est pas assez fort. Il ne dit pas assez, et de toute façon Levi ne reverra jamais Erwin à nouveau, il décide de prendre un risque.

Il lève une main (l'autre continue à saisir celle d'Erwin) et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds. À l'aide de ses doigts, Levi touche le visage d'Erwin.

Le visage d'Erwin est encore plus doux et lisse que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

"Oh, " fit Erwin. Il se penche sous le toucher, descendant son menton comme les doigts de Levi passaient sur son visage. Puis il murmure, "Merci." Puis, il lève la tête se libérant de l'emprise de la main de Levi. Levi reste prudent, car Erwin tient sa main tendue vers Levi. "Puis-je ?" Il demande, atteignant le visage de Levi. "Je voudrais... Revoir. Une dernière fois. "

Levi serre la main d'Erwin "oui".

Erwin commence au niveau du front, descend ses doigts sur les sourcils de Levi et doucement comme un pinceau contre ses paupières. Levi ferme les yeux pour rendre plus facile le touché pour Erwin, et la sensation du toucher d'Erwin sur son visage devient la seule sensation qu'il sent. Sa respiration ralentit comme il se tient complètement immobile. Les doigts doux dérivent sur ses joues, décrivent son nez, traînent un chemin de sa mâchoire à son menton. Les lèvres viennent en dernier. Erwin lève son index vers le coin de la lèvre inférieure de Levi et, peu à peu, il retrace. Lorsqu'Erwin a terminé suivant la courbe de la lèvre inférieure de Levi, il continue le chemin en exposant le haut. Levi entrouvre ses lèvres et soupire un peu, les yeux toujours fermés.

Erwin termine son contour et repose le bout de son doigt sur le coin de la bouche de Levi, la longueur de celui-ci peine a draper la lèvre inférieure de Levi. Levi ferme soigneusement ses lèvres, juste un peu, juste presqu'un baiser.

Il craint qu'Erwin ne retire sa main -il ne sait même pas pourquoi il _a fait_ cela-, mais Erwin repositionne son doigt, il est donc plus directement sur les lèvres de Levi.

Donc Levi obtient le soupçon et répète le geste sur le doigt d'Erwin, mais un peu plus fort, un peu plus, certainement un peu plus un baiser.

"Oh. Levi. "La main d'Erwin se déplace de sorte qu'il encadre la mâchoire de Levi. "Vraiment ?"

Enfin, Levi ouvre les yeux. Il lève les yeux et peut cette fois lire plus sur le visage d'Erwin. Le front est toujours froncé, les yeux encore froncés, mais l'ensemble de sa mâchoire est ramolli, la bouche ouverte, comme si dans la crainte.

Et il ne va jamais voir cet homme à nouveau, et Levi n'a jamais menti, et il atteint jusqu'à, détient la paume d'Erwin plus près de son visage, et serre.

"Oh, " Erwin respire. "Oh. Je ne savais pas. Je ne réalise pas. "

Sa main ne bouge pas. Ni celle de Levi.

"Levi, ... "Et Erwin hésite. Il regarde au loin et détient le visage de Levi, mais ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit angoissant. Levi laisse tomber sa main, mais ne peut se résoudre à passer à l'étape suivante, même s'il sait qu'il devrait.

"Levi", Erwin recommence, "je n'ai pas de famille ou de connaissance. En ce moment, mes seuls les plans sont de vivre seul, et, je reconnais que ceci est une demande très égoïste, mais je voulais t'inviter à vivre avec moi. Bien sûr, je me rends compte que tu voulais probablement vivre tes jours tranquil- "

 _Oh_. Levi comprend soudain ce qui se passe, et il tourne la tête et appuie ses lèvres à la base de la paume d'Erwin.

Ils sont tous deux figés. Levi regarde l'expression d'Erwin à essayer de lire ce qu'il pense, mais son expression a trop gelé. Enfin, Erwin dit, "Était-ce un oui ?"

Donc Levi fait encore. Et encore. Et une autre fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'Erwin a reçu le message. Quand il a finalement levé à nouveau, son visage, Erwin fait quelque chose qu'il a rarement fait toutes les années pendant lesquelles Levi à connu Erwin, il _sourit_. Un pur, pas un ironique, un sourire soulagé. Donc Levi sourit aussi.

Le sourire se fait nouveau, étrange et beau, comme le baiser qu'Erwin presse contre ses lèvres, comme le fait de savoir qu'il n'aura pas a vivre ses jours seuls.

* * *

Voilà la première partie est faite, j'espère que vous avez appréciés et ont se retrouve avec la deuxième partie But Talking Enough.


End file.
